bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideyoshi Kinoshita
Hideyoshi Kinoshita (木下 秀吉, Kinoshita Hideyoshi) is a class 2-F student in Fumizuki Academy. A classmate of Akihisa since 1st grade. Hideyoshi is the identical twin of Yuuko Kinoshita, the Class A Ambassador/Representative. Appearance Being an identical twin, Hideyoshi looks like Yuuko. The only difference in their appearance is their hairstyle (which doesn't count against their similar looks). If you had noticed, you can see that Hideyoshi is slightly taller than her. Hideyoshi is one of the rarely found people with ordinary minds in Class F, but because of that got often pressured by classmates. According to the twin's grandpa's words, Hideyoshi is owner of an unbelievable beauty, so much that Hideyoshi is often called a girl. Hideyoshi's loveliness even got nominated in the list of 'Guys who would look good in girl's outfit' sponsored by the Journalism club, but was dropped from the ranking after all, 'unfair' being the reason. At the end even girls come to forget his real gender. As a result of Hideyoshi's friends (both male and female) wanting Hideyoshi to change (into sports clothes, etc.) in the girls changing room while Hideyoshi doesn't, Hideyoshi ends up changes separately altogether. For example, in case of a training camp (for the safety of his own and the others) Hideyoshi is given a private separate dressing room and bathroom. Throughout the school, there is even a rumor that Hideyoshi is actually of the 3rd gender, dubbed "Hideyoshi" (This could be just a joke) In Akihisa's case, Hideyoshi's photos are secretly sold and bought in the school's black market--the price of his photo being 5 times higher than photos of Akihisa in girl outfits. The only person who recognized him as a guy upon sight was Akihisa's sister, at which Hideyoshi was delighted (but only because Akihisa's sister didnt believe that Akihisa could be friends with girls). Hideyoshi also seems to blush embarrasedly sometimes when called a girl, but it may be something the animators throw in once in a while to make Hideyoshi look even more like a female. Hideyoshi takes part in the Drama club, and specialize in vocal mimicry--be that a girl's or a boy's voice. Even though in many cases Hideyoshi is not too willing to act, once the situation starts Hideyoshi perfectly deals with the given role, thanks to the excessive drama spirit. Part of the reason why Hideyoshi is in Class F is because Hideyoshi got too absorbed into drama and couldn't keep up the grades. It seems Hideyoshi is especially weak in Classic Literature, which is an irony in its own right considering how Hideyoshi is always using the classic form of the Japanese language to converse with everybody. In contrast to Hideyoshi lovely outlook belies an extremely strong stomach('Steel Stomach' as called by himself) that can even take in a potato seed. However even such stomach cannot stand against Mizuki's mighty lunch. Also, Hideyoshi's strength is higher than Akihisa which is seen when the former completely arm-lock the later rather easily when they're listening to his confession to Minami. Ironically, Akihisa thought he couldn't lose to Hideyoshi in terms of strength. A running gag is that Hideyoshi chest is always covered with something usually to make the viewer think that his gender is ambigious or that Hideyoshi may have "breasts"(since in the anime female characters' breast is always covered by something). Though in season 2 episode 7 shows Hideyoshi with a male chest, not female one.However, in season 2 episode 1, the lifeguard who saw Hideyoshi bare chested on the beach did not believe Hideyoshi to be a boy. Summoned Being Hideyoshi's Summoned Being wears a white kimono and a blue hakama (an article of Japanese clothing originally worn by men) and wields a naginata (a variety of a Japanese sword). During the Summoning Field error, it becomes a gender-swapped adult version of itself that wears clothes that resembles Little Red Riding Hood's and during the Test of Courage, it takes the form of a 'Nekomata '(猫又''ghost cat girl''), reflecting Hideyoshi's nature of "cuteness" and possibly the fact that virtually everyone mistakes him for a girl. During the test run of the New Summoning Field, it reveals that Hideyoshi gets love confessions nearly three times a month. Trivia *Hideyoshi ranked 1st Best Male Character, 10th Best Female Character, and 2nd Best Character in the 2009 "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!)" poll. *In Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ja, Hideyoshi remains one of the main characters, but in some instances appears to be the central protagonist. *The Naginata as a weapon of choice is also reflective of Hideyoshi's feminity, as in later Japanese history, the said weapon is associated with female samurai. *Hideyoshi's name originates from Toyotomi Hideyoshi (1537 - 1598), the Daimyo of Osaka who set about unifying Japan during the Sengoku period, and later a failed attempt to conquer China and Korea. His old name was Kinoshita Toukichirou. *Twice that Hideyoshi removed the hairclips in the story, first during Kisaragi Grand Park Event(in the anime) and in volume 9.5 which also got a haircut, giving a more boyish look. *Hideyoshi was never beat up or punished by the girls (even treated as a victim ) except Yuuko.(Although during the beach episode he was also beated and "silenced" by Minami, Mizuki and Akira) *Hideyoshi uses the kanji meaning "Lucky", and more importantly, "Beautiful/Handsome". Also, the school legend about him can also be referenced in his name, Kinoshita meaning "Under the Tree". Gallery Hideyoshi's Shoukanjuu 2.png|Hideyoshi's Summoned Being Hideyoshi's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run.png|Hideyoshi's Shoukanjuu during New Summoned Field Test Run Konachan.com - 110289 sample.jpg|Hideyoshi in Matsuri Hideyoshi Summon Bakeneko.JPG|Hideyoshi's Summoned Being during the Test of Courage, as seen in Season 2 Episode 12 251786.jpg|Hideyoshi in the first opening theme 701794.jpg|Hideyoshi in the second opening theme BakaNi181.jpg|Hideyoshi wearing his sister's uniform hideyoshidisguise.PNG|Hideyoshi's "disguise" 5408-1350963252.png|Hideyoshi in Season1 Episode 6 163858.jpg|Hideyoshi taking a bath Hideyoshi-kinoshita-stripped.jpg|Hideyoshi in torn clothing Akihisanewhair.PNG|Hideyoshi's new hairstyle in volume 9.5 hideyoshimanga.PNG|Hideyoshi as he appears in manga 1396192.jpg|Hideyoshi in nurse costume Hideyoshi Little Red Riding Hood.jpg|Hideyoshi's summon being during the system error in season 1 episode 8 SlipperyBakatoTesttoShokanju-08D-4.png|Hideyoshi's photo during the intro of season 1 episode 8 Christmas Hideyoshi.jpg|Hideyoshi in Christmas Special Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-F Students